Lady Barbeque
by revabhipraya
Summary: Tipikal gadis kesukaan Louis tidak pernah berubah.


**Disclaimer** : Barbie and The Three Musketeers © Rainmaker Studio Entertainment. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning** : Canon, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary** : Tipikal gadis kesukaan Louis tidak pernah berubah.

 **Lady Barbeque** oleh reycchi

* * *

.

.

.

Tanpa Louis sadari, sepertinya ia punya kriteria khusus soal gadis yang disukai.

Karena ... yah, entah mengapa sepertinya gadis yang ia sukai, ia kagumi, pun ia ajak berdansa semuanya memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang hampir mirip.

Seperti dulu misalnya, pada pesta dansanya di Wina. Sebagai tamu kehormatan, Louis dipersilakan berdansa setelah raja-raja yang diundang telah memulai dansa. Tentu saja Louis harus memilih pasangan dansa―tidak lucu bukan, kalau ia harus berdansa sendirian di tengah ruangan?

Kebetulan gadis yang diajaknya berdansa adalah seorang gadis pirang bermata biru yang mengenakan gaun merah jambu.

Sayang sekali, Louis tidak pernah mengetahui nama sang gadis. Kala itu, ia memang melakukan dansa sebagai formalitas semata. Tidak ia ingat bahwa ada kemungkinan hatinya tertambat kepada sang pasangan dansa.

Sialnya, itulah yang terjadi selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Wajah manis gadis itu kerap muncul di benak Louis, membuatnya sering menghabiskan waktu sehari penuh hanya untuk melamunkan kecantikan sang gadis.

Louis merasa bodoh, dan ia tidak mau lagi dibodohi dengan bayang-bayang gadis yang statusnya pun tidak jelas saat ini.

Louis menyibukkan diri dalam tumpukan buku pelajaran. Fisika, biologi, kimia, geografi, semuanya ia telan bulat-bulat dan simpan di otak dengan baik. Pengalihan isunya berhasil, Louis berhasil membuat bayang-bayang gadis itu hilang dari benaknya. Kini yang mampir di setiap bunga tidurnya adalah teori relativitas, hukum kekekalan energi, nama latin burung yang rajin mampir di istana, sifat oksigen, dan semacamnya.

Kehidupan Louis telah berubah. Drastis.

Dan selama perubahannya itu, ia bahkan sampai melupakan masalah istri dan kedudukannya sebagai raja.

Tidak ada hal lain yang Louis pikirkan selain membaca. Telah dihapalnya di luar kepala seluruh rumus energi, mulai dari potensial hingga mekanik. Telah dihapalnya pula pesawat sederhana, mulai dari tuas hingga roda. Pokoknya, Louis hapal mati.

Lalu ... tebersitlah satu pertanyaan di dalam otaknya. Ide yang akan sanggup mengubah seluruh umat manusia.

 _Bagaimana caranya agar manusia bisa terbang?_

Maka dibuatlah eksperimen demi eksperimen terkait penerbangan oleh sang pangeran. Dimulainya dari gas mulia; Helium. Bisa terbang sih, tetapi butuh berapa banyak Helium untuk penerbangan jangka panjang? Mana harganya cukup mahal pula, Louis merasa sayang menggunakannya.

Tak lupa, Louis juga mencoba bahan bakar berupa zat-zat kimia yang berbentuk gas. Sayang sekali, usahanya masih tidak membuahkan hasil. Sejauh ini belum ada eksperimen yang dapat sang pangeran sebut berhasil.

Akan tetapi, pemuda itu percaya bahwa ia harus mengejar mimpinya walau orang-orang berkata hal tersebut mustahil.

Tanpa ia sadari, tampaknya kepercayaan sang pangeran ia tuangkan kepada salah satu kriteria gadis yang ia sukai.

Omong-omong, Louis menemukan gadis yang sesuai dengan kriteria itu hari ini. Bertabrakan dengannya saat percobaan terbang menggunakan api berhasil.

Rambut pirang, mata biru, dan berpakaian merah jambu.

Gadis itu hanya pekerja istana, tukang bersih-bersih lah, kasarnya. Louis tahu itu, tetapi mengapa ia tertarik untuk berkenalan?

Lucunya, kesempatan seolah berpihak kepada Louis.

Pada pengujian balon udara ukuran manusia perdananya, Louis tidak sengaja menerbangkan balon udara yang tadinya hanya akan ia uji di dataran rendah. Sang pangeran terjatuh, dan yang jadi penolongnya adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis pekerja istana itu.

Corinne namanya, dan dia mengaku bercita-cita menjadi musketeer tanpa peduli omongan orang lain yang mengatakan bahwa hal itu mustahil―Louis juga berkata begitu pada awalnya.

Gadis itu marah, kecewa mungkin lebih tepatnya, akibat perkataan Louis. Kekecewaan sang gadis membuat Louis merasa bersalah, dan berbalik marah kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sepertinya ... ia telah menyukai Corinne.

Akan tetapi, yah, perkataannya tadi tampaknya membuat Corinne tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya lagi.

 _Ya sudah_ , batin Louis sambil menghela napas. Sepertinya dia memang tidak berbakat mendekati gadis jenis apapun.

 _Dan sudah saatnya mengakhiri semua itu._

Di pesta topeng sekaligus perayaan ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh satu, Louis harus memilih seorang gadis untuk diajak berdansa pada Seremoni Dansa Pedang. Bertekad akan serius dengan hubungannya kali ini, Louis memilih dengan benar-benar.

Ditemukannya sesosok gadis yang tampak familiar.

Rambut pirang, mata biru, dan bergaun merah jambu.

Dipintanya gadis itu untuk berdansa dengannya―yang langsung diiyakan oleh sang gadis. Tanpa bertanya nama, Louis segera mengungkapkan perasaan familiar yang dirasakannya terhadap gadis itu.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Louis di tengah dansa mereka.

"Ng ... tidak, Yang Mulia," jawab gadis itu.

"Apa kau yakin?" Louis kembali mengajukan tanya, tidak yakin akan jawaban sang gadis akibat jeda yang agak panjang itu. "Mungkin kita bertemu di pesta dansa lain? Wina?"

"Ini pesta dansa pertamaku."

"Begitu." Louis tidak menemukan kebohongan dalam jawaban ini. "Mungkin kita bertemu di pedesaan?"

"Jelas tidak."

"Baiklah." Louis tertawa dalam diam. "Siapa namamu?"

Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum gadis itu menjawab, "Cory, Cory Barbeque. Orang-orang biasa memanggilku Lady Barbeque."

"Lady Barbeque?" Louis mengulang nama itu dengan takjub. Unik, menurutnya. "Ceritakan tentang dirimu dan keluargamu, bolehkah?"

"Tidak banyak yang dapat diceritakan, sebenarnya." Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Kami berasal dari Italia, tetapi aku lahir dan besar di Gascony. Kami ... punya peternakan yang cukup besar. Aku anak tunggal, dan sehari-hari selalu ditemani kucing kecilku. Namanya Miette."

"Ah, jadi Keluarga Barbeque berasal dari Italia?" Louis menyambut obrolan itu sambil meneruskan dansa mereka.

"Ya!" sahut gadis itu antusias. "Begitu pula dengan sepupu kami, Keluarga Pepperoni!"

Louis semakin takjub. "Menarik."

Tiba-tiba kerusuhan terjadi, Louis terpisah dari gadis itu. Ingin dicarinya, tetapi bagaimana? Gadis itu tadi dikerumuni belasan pengawal. Louis tidak dapat menjangkaunya.

Lagi pula, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Kejadiannya begitu cepat sampai-sampai Louis sendiri tidak ingat persis. Tahu-tahu dia sudah berlari dari kejaran sepupunya dan tiba di atap.

Buntu. Tamat sudah dia.

Setidaknya Louis pikir begitu sampai Lady Barbeque datang dan menyelamatkan hidupnya―dua kali, sebelumnya sang gadis melucuti pedang musuh. Louis ingat sekali.

Para penjahat segera ditangkap, termasuk sepupunya. Semua berakhir baik, tetapi Louis ingin menyingkap wajah di balik topeng yang dikenakan para penyelamatnya―sebenarnya sih, ia penasaran akan wajah Lady Barbeque.

Betapa terkejutnya Louis saat Lady Barbeque membuka topengnya.

"C-Corinne?"

Louis jatuh cinta lagi.

Ia telah jatuh kepada gadis yang ditabraknya, dan ia juga telah jatuh kepada gadis yang menyelamatkan hidupnya di balon udara. Kini, Louis jatuh cinta kepada gadis yang menyelamatkan nyawanya di atas atap.

Sebagai balas budi atas pertolongan Corinne beserta ketiga temannya, Louis menobatkan mereka sebagai musketeer―impian mereka selama ini.

Pertanyaan Louis kini hanya satu.

Bolehkan ia menikahi seorang musketeer?

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Hoah, akhirnya selesai juga. xD

Haloo~ akhirnya bisa bikin juga cerita di Barbie xD oya, sebenarnya ini bukan draft FF Barbie pertama... cuma yang berhasil kelar duluan yang ini, yaudah deh, di-post duluan. :"D

Ditunggu komentarnya~ xD


End file.
